fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaito Cross
Summary Zaito is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Zaito Cross Jr. (who will be referred to as Zai for this page) as a child shockingly grew up in a decently well off family along with his elder sister Reina. After his mother passed away due to an illness, his father (who'll be referred to as Zaito) used the life insurance to attempt to create a better life for his two kids. Eventually, his father became a mid-ranked politician. This however backfired when the Politician Yamzo Korona used his father's position to blackmail him. Yamzo who is a high ranking politician noticed that Zaito had gained a lot of power in Velos City, where his son so happened to form a gang in. He found out that Zaito was planning on launching a full out assault against is son Femto's gang to eliminate it. Before he finished putting together the funds to pay off the mercenaries, Yamzo uses his power to create false evidence in order to "prove" that the illness his wife died from was actually an illness caused by Zaito himself via a Disease ability he "possessed". Using this, Yamzo was able to keep Zaito from acting as he knew Zaito could not afford to lose his position that he worked so hard to obtain so that his children could live good lives. Even though, Zaito made put off his attack on Femto's gang, Yamzo decided to make the situation even worse. He forced Zaito's hand into making his 2 kids join Femto's gang as combatant. This is due to Yamzo learning that Zai and Reina had unusual marks on their bodies that emitted extremely chaotic energy as well as him experiencing the effects of the power of chaos first hand when Zai created a fire ball full of this chaotic Yuracion Energy. Zaito at first refused to allow his two kids to be involved in such a large and dangerous gang (that honestly bordered on mafia). It took constant pleading from Zai and Reina to finally convince him as they refused to let all their father's hard work go to nothing. As a member of Femto's gang, Zai and Reina quickly rose up the ranks due to their abilities. They were also forced to use their powers on Femto until he gained a resistance to its effects. Due to their high ranking, Zai and Reina usually had to deal with gathering money from those who owed Femto, taking out any possible threats to Femto's gang (this will be important soon) and following alongside him when he went to sell illegal drugs or other items. These are all jobs the two despised along with the smoke/drug smell that the gang members and Femto let off. During one of his money gathering missions, Zai ran into a guy around his age named Charon who owed Femto money. During the confrontation, Charon pleas with Zai about him not being able to reasonably pay the amount of money he owed in the span of 2 weeks. While Zai felt bad for Charon, he was still ready to do his job. However, what really hit him was how Charon explained his mother's situation and how Charon has been hiding his involvement with Femto in order to keep her from over-stressing herself. As a result of this, Zai gave Charon an ultimatum, either beat him in a fight or pay up. Before the fight, Zai sends the group of gang members who were following to check around to make sure no one enters the alleyway. Due to him being a Yuracion Energy master fighting a normal athletic teen, Zai easily wins the fight. However, Zai heals Charon's injuries and decides to pay off the debt with his own money at the cost that Charon owes his life to him. Zai does this mostly due to Charon's mother situation and the fact that despite being easily overpowered with no chance at winning, Charon continued to fight on until he was incapacitated by a strong gut blow. Despite how this was worded, Zai simply treated Charon as a friend and made sure not to involve him with the gang and the two quickly became close. Of course, Zai didn't have to worry about the gang life any longer due to a certain event/the climax of the first arc... Ironically, Zai and Reina would catch a break in the form of the Yuracion Nexus. At this point Vice has only been focused on gathering members, yet he and the Second Branch's presence had been known due to them being rumored to be very powerful and have unique skills. Femto sends the two siblings to take out Nico and Caius. In this confrontation, the 2 tie with the two brothers. Before the fight can continue, Vice stops the fight due to him sensing the power of Nyarlothotep. Zai and Reina instantly sense that Vice is on a completely different level that they cannot fathom. Despite this, they don't back down and attempt to attack Vice. The power of Chaos notably has an affect on Vice due to it channeling Nyarlo's power directly. However, damage wise, the attacks are ineffective. Vice easily restrains the two and questions them about how long they've had their powers. Zai notes that he and Reina have had the Nyarlo's Mark on them ever sense they were toddlers. Vice notes how that unless they are trained well, they can't control that power and they will be destroyed in due time. (This actually references a line from Nyarlo in Sacred Heir when he notes that he randomly sent out countless dark spores across the multiverse in order to cause chaos with his powers and that those who were given his mark usually died due to lack of training and control). Vice proceeds to ask why these two decided to join Femto's gang despite their potential and the siblings proceed to tell Vice, Nico and Caius the story. After hearing this, Vice decides to take them in secretly and train them as long as they joined the Nexus. He promised to take care of Yamzo personally. Due to this, the siblings agreed and joined the Yuracion Nexus Second Branch. At this moment, Zai remembers that Charon wanted to learn how to use Yuracion Energy and wondered if he could join, something in which Vice agreed with. After getting Charon and convincing him to join (didn't take much, Charon is super loyal to Zai. More on that later) the 3 proceed to begin their training along with the other members of the Nexus. 2 weeks of training pass and the Nexus begins their raid. Meanwhile, Zai and Reina proceeded to act as double agents in order to keep the Nexus aware of Femto's movements. On the day of the raid, Zai and Reina manage to lure Femto away from the other gang members and proceed to attack him, much to his surprise. Despite Femto's power over blood and sheer power, Zai and Reina emerge victorious and thanks to the other members taking out the other high ranking gang members, Femto's gang is completely destroyed. The siblings also hear from their father that Yamzo had promised not to blackmail him and backed off, meaning Vice upheld his end of the deal. His father also notes that Vice told him everything and that he 100% approves of his two kids "fighting the good fight". He also promises to aid the Nexus from a political power. And thus, Zai and Reina become permanent Nexus members and proceed to be 2 of the strongest members at that. Personality Zai as a person tends to give off a delinquent aura and unlike Nico, has a personality to match Zai is notably pretty more aggressive than some of the other guys in the Second Branch and is more blunt than most as well. This personality trait is only shown to people he doesn't know or trust. However, to those he considers friends and trustworthy, he is notably very friendly and considered a nice guy. Zai also shares the love for a good fight and is easily excited by the idea of fighting a strong opponent. Zai is noted to be pretty sympathetic to others when he sees that they are in a bad situation and tends to want to help them out. Zai's personality traits are shown best with his interactions with Charon. Zai helped Charon with his fine due to him feeling intense sympathy for Charon's situation and dedication to his mother, something Zai hold dear seeing as he was extremely close to his late mother. He also saw that Charon was likely someone he could connect to due to them being around the same age and that Charon seems to be a good guy. Zai simply wanted to have a friend, a close one at that. This of course seemed to went off without a hitch as he and Charon became extremely close friends and only get closer throughout the story. When it comes to his sister and father, Zai is notably very protective of them. This protective nature truly shows when one of them get sick. This is due to their mother dying via an illness when he was 13, as such it has become a type of paranoia. This also extends to his friends and especially Charon. The trait is attributed more when it is stated that if he or someone he cares for show symptoms of an illness that his first and only action would be to go or take the person to a doctor immediately. Zai is stated to have a real talent for dancing and cooking to which he often does during his downtime. One fun fact about Zai is that he has a huge fear of Pandas due to an odd event that happened when he was 10 that he doesn't elaborate about....ever... Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Zaito Cross Jr., "ZaiZai" by Charon, "Zai" by friends, "Junior" by Older Family Members Origin: Yuracion Absolon Gender: Male Age: 17 (BoS), 19 (EoS) Classification: Human, Holder of Nyarlothotep's Mark Date of Birth: October 7, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Velos City, Michigan Height: 5'10" Likes: Sugar Cookies Dislikes: Grapefruit Eye Color: Red Hair Color: White Hobbies: Fighting, Cooking, Dancing Xceed: Koi: Chaos Armory Battle Type: Power Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus Second Branch Previous Affiliation: Femto's Gang Themes: To be added... Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C Powers and Abilities: Personal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (With Nyarlothotep's Mark. His attacks are directly stated by Vice to be the power of Chaos itself. Notably uses the power of Nyarlothotep directly who stated himself in Sacred Heir that he has put his marks on multiple mortal across the multiverse. Nyarlo directly states that the Nyarlothotep is channeling his powers directly. These abilities were strong enough to make even Vice, who is a Yuracion Deva, was notably disoriented and affected by the powers of the mark. His powers naturally cause disorder within the space-time of the area and causes reality to oddly warp and spontaneously break down as well as create different disasters and even disorder in one's powers or one's existence), Martial Arts, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Due to Nyarlothotep's Mark in which allows him to emanate an aura that drives who ever sees this mad), Reality Warping, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation. |-|Yuracion Energy Abilities=Yuracion Energy Mastery (Yuracion Energy users can attack their opponent's essence directly as for Yuracion Energy, there are no concept of boundaries and as such Yuracion Energy attacks the source of all things. To an extent, it is possible for even beings such as Devas and Seraphim to be susceptible to the abilities of far weaker Yuracion Energy Masters and have their abilities resisted by them. Of course the being's individual resistances and abilities are also to be taken into account), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Yuracion Energy users can regenerate from nothing, even if their concepts are erased, possibly even if the world they live in is destroyed), Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Erasure (Yuracion Energy Masters are able to erase concepts and destroy others conceptually), Teleportation, Can negate Regeneration (High Godly. The natural gift of Yuracion Energy is that it grants an extremely powerful healing factor. As a counter for those who decide to cause mayhem with Yuracion Energy, there was a natural counter to this healing factor and thus Yuracion Energy Users are able to completely nullify regenerative powers. As a result there is a saying that "Only a Yuracion Energy master can defeat another"), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and kill Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities (Types 1-3) and beings with Type 5 Acausality), Can overwrite Power Nullification (When their abilities are nullified or taken away, Yuracion Energy naturally begins to attempt to overwrite the nullification. If the user decides to, they can focus their attention to the overwrite in order to speed up the process, Immortality (Types 1 and 3. Yuracion Energy masters stop aging completely in their early to mid twenties and thus are immune to aging effects), Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Yuracion Energy masters are immune to changes in time as well as beyond the normal flow of causality and thus are also immune to abilities that manipulate fate and precognitive abilities unless they are Yuracion Energy enhanced, and even then, not all will work), Willpower Manipulation (Yuracion Energy masters can overpower and resist many things that would kill them by utilizing their willpower. However, this is not a 100% fail safe), Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Yuracion Energy was made to counter the powers of the Gods and thus masters of it can resist X class death abilities), Soul Manipulation (Yuracion Energy grants a powerful resistance to X class soul artes), Power Nullification (Can resist A class Nullification artes), Disease Manipulation (Yuracion Energy users are highly resistant to illness and disease and are only vulnerable to illness that targets Yuracion Energy), Time Manipulation (Can resist temporal based powers of the A class and above), Matter Manipulation (Can resist S class matter artes which can destroy one to the quantic level), Spatial Manipulation (Can resist Spatial based powers of the A class and above), Existence Erasure (Can erasure based powers of the X rank and above), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mental powers of the X class) and Conceptual Attacks (Can resist conceptual based attacks of the X rank). Attack Potency: Town level+ (Equal to Caius who could create a force equal to a Magnitude 6.5 Earthquake) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to other Nexus members like Nico Karias) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town level+ Durability: Town level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, Hundreds of Kilometers with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Can create any weapon he wants with his Xceed. Intelligence: Zai is notably a decently intelligent individual who can think and plan out his attacks. Zai is someone who freely utilizes his powers over chaos to his advantage and overwhelms his foes with powerful attacks. Weaknesses: Easily Aggravated and his fighting style can leave him wide open at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Koi: Chaos Armory: Zaito's unique Xceed ablity. This ability allows Zaito to create various weapons in armor with the power of Chaos. This equipment has the effect of the powers of chaos, and as a result those struck with or those who struck the equipment will suffer the effects of making contact with the power of Chaos. *'Chaos Flare:' With this set of attacks, Zai merges fire artes with the powers of Chaos in order to create his own artes based upon these vibrant orange and violet flames. *'Chaos Bolt:' With this set of attacks, Zai merges lightning artes with the powers of Chaos in order to create his own artes based upon this vibrant orange and violet electricity. *'Chaos Wind:' With this set of attacks, Zai merges wind artes with the powers of Chaos in order to create his own artes based upon these vibrant orange and violet winds. Key: Second Branch Formation Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Xros Revolution Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Willpower Users Category:Portal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7